1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for managing software for aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program product for managing loadable software aircraft parts.
2. Background
Modern aircraft are extremely complex. For example, an aircraft may have many types of electronic systems on board. A particular electronic system on an aircraft also may be referred to as a line replaceable unit (LRU). A line replaceable unit may take on various forms. A line replaceable unit may be, for example, without limitation, a flight management system, an autopilot, an in flight entertainment system, a communication system, a navigation system, a flight controller, a flight recorder, and a collusion of boarding system.
A line replaceable unit may use software or programming to provide the logic or control for various operations and functions. The software and other information used in a line replaceable unit are commonly treated as parts in the airline industry. For example, a software application for use in the line replaceable unit on an aircraft may be tracked separately from the line replaceable unit and referred to as a loadable software aircraft part (LSAP) or as a software aircraft part.
Software aircraft parts may be loaded into a line replaceable unit as part of the delivery of the aircraft from the manufacturer or as part of a maintenance operation. Software aircraft parts may be loaded by various techniques. For example, a computer readable media, such as a floppy disk, a flash memory drive, or a digital versatile disk (DVD) may be taken to the aircraft and loaded into the computing or avionics system for the aircraft.
Other techniques may involve transmitting the software aircraft part to the computing system through a communications link established between the computing system and the source of the software aircraft part. In yet other techniques, a portable data processing system, such as a laptop, may be carried to the aircraft to transfer the software aircraft part.
Different aircraft may require different software aircraft parts. For example, different types of aircraft may require different software aircraft parts. As another example, specific aircraft of the same type also may require different software aircraft parts. For example, a Boeing 777 may have different versions. With this example, one version of this aircraft may use General Electric engines while another version of the aircraft may use Rolls Royce engines. A software aircraft part designed for a line replaceable unit used to control parameters, such as thrust settings, for engines is different for these different versions of a Boeing 777. As a result, software aircraft parts may be specific for a particular aircraft even within the same type or model.
Currently, operators verify that a software aircraft part is appropriate for a particular target aircraft based on an operator checking documents about the software aircraft part to ensure that the target aircraft is an appropriate aircraft for the software aircraft part. Once the appropriate software aircraft part has been identified for a target aircraft, the software aircraft part may be placed on a media for transport to the aircraft. This type of process is cumbersome and requires careful checking of software aircraft parts to ensure that the proper software aircraft part reaches the appropriate target aircraft.